The present invention relates to a fastener for fastening honeycomb materials to other structures without damage to the honeycomb itself.
Honeycomb materials are used extensively within the aircraft construction business and are attached to other materials, such as sheets of metal, to hold the structure of the aircraft together. Presently there are only a few fasteners which are designed for attaching honeycomb materials to other materials to hold the structure of the aircraft together. A number of disadvantages, though, have arisen in the use of these fasteners. For instance, these fasteners are very expansive and cumbersome to install, thus requiring a lengthy installation process.
Thus, there is a need for a fastener for attaching honeycomb materials to other materials to hold the structure of an aircraft together which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art fastener designs. The present invention provides for such a fastener design.